


Ты носишь их с собой

by Ezra_Barnett



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Image, Comfort No Hurt, Constellations, Freckles, HYDRA Husbands, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezra_Barnett/pseuds/Ezra_Barnett
Summary: Узнавать созвездия его научил Джек, если бы рассказывал кто-то другой, Рамлоу было бы наплевать на то, что существует в небе над головой.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744939
Kudos: 13





	Ты носишь их с собой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You carry them with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872948) by [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999). 



Брок провел рукой по веснушкам, усеявшим верхнюю часть спины Джека, сердце билось быстрее от каждого прикосновения. Он пересчитал все до единой, беззвучно произнося каждое число про себя.

_...сто пятьдесят семь, сто пятьдесят восемь..._

Если бы не его сосредоточенность, он бы уже затерялся во всех созвездиях, которые создавали крапинки на коже. Узнавать созвездия его научил Джек, если бы рассказывал кто-то другой, Рамлоу было бы наплевать на то, что существует в небе над головой.

— Я их ненавижу, - внезапно произнес Джек. — Летом, когда я был моложе, я терпеть не мог снимать рубашку, потому что они так сильно выделялись на моей коже. По какой-то причине я всегда оставался бледным, я не знаю почему, так продолжалось очень долго.

— Я бы не смог удержаться, чтобы не пялиться на них, - прошептал Брок, не совсем понимая, почему он признался в этом прямо сейчас, вслух.

Джек пожал плечами:

— Ты и все остальные.

Брок закатил глаза за его спиной, прежде чем наклониться вперед, мягко прижимаясь губами к самому большому скоплению, оставляя после себя легкие, как перышко, прикосновения на лопатках Джека. Роллинз судорожно вздохнул, пряча лицо в ладонях. Брок скользнул носом по веснушкам, поворачивая голову и прикасаясь щекой к другим. К тому времени, когда он добрался до другого конца спины, Джек дышал поверхностно, явно неуверенно, а его спина была напряжена.

— Все остальные могут отвалить. Я бы смотрел на них по другим причинам, - пробормотал Брок, уткнувшись носом в спину Джека. — Все они твои, и это делает их чертовски удивительными. Они — доказательство того, насколько на самом деле уникальны мы в этом гребаном мире. Господи, Джек, у тебя на коже звезды, и я никак не могу их забыть. Только я могу видеть в них что-то, помимо простых веснушек.

Джек все еще молчал, и Брок оставил его в покое, лишь проводя пальцами по очень знакомой карте, которая постоянно вдохновляла. Большая Медведица на лопатке, и он не мог сдержать в себе улыбку — странно на самом деле; это нелегко узнать, если вы действительно не смотрели.

Он наблюдал, как Джек в конце концов повернул голову, тупо уставившись ни на что в крошечной комнате, и Брок понял. От кого бы то ни было он знал, что трудно принять даже простой гребаный комплимент.

Рамлоу мягко прижался к спине Джека, наклонился ближе и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Я не знаю, что я сделал, Джеки. А что я делал в другой жизни, где в итоге встретил тебя, а? Я никогда не заслуживал ничего хорошего, как ты, никогда. По правде говоря, все должно быть наоборот. Но ты здесь, во плоти, дышишь тем же воздухом, что и я, со своими проклятыми прекрасными зелеными глазами, говоришь миллион вещей, не произнося ни единого гребаного слова, а я все понимаю. Ты заставляешь меня спать, и я каждую ночь думаю, не проснусь ли я от какого-нибудь длинного дурацкого сна, который моя голова придумала, чтобы не дать мне умереть. Об этом ты знаешь?

Джек задрожал под ним, прерывисто дыша. Брок повернулся и лег рядом с ним, потянув на себя и уложив его на грудь. Джек только через некоторое время отпустил напряжение, медленно уткнулся лицом в шею, оставаясь мертвенно спокойным. Брок не принуждал его ни к чему, пальцы блуждали по плечу, когда он поцеловал Роллинза в макушку.

— Спасибо, - наконец произнес Джек.

— За что? - уточнил Брок с улыбкой на губах. — Правда?

Джек старался спрятать лицо. Брока поразило, что он уже много лет не замечал ничего подобного. Но тогда это был Джек, который и не показывал, кем он может быть за закрытыми дверями, потому что он говорил свободно, чтобы держать ситуацию в своих руках; слишком стоически для его собственного блага, чистый холст, чтобы принять любые эмоции, которые требовались от него, когда что-то возникало. И все же это был не он.

— Я не очень хорош в словах, Ролз, - в который раз повторил Брок, он часто говорил это, когда оба были в подобном состоянии. Рамлоу наклонился и поцеловал Джека, после того как уговорил его посмотреть в свою сторону. Джек ответил на поцелуй, тревога все еще текла по его венам, и Брок понятия не имел, что взбрело тому в голову, но собирался не позволить этому продолжаться, если у него было хоть какое-то право голоса в данной ситуации. В конце концов он прервал поцелуй, чтобы обхватить лицо Джека руками и строго посмотреть на него. — Но я обещаю, мы все исправим. Те же обещания, что ты дал мне, я даю и тебе. А теперь пойдем немного поспим, а то завтра все наши планы канут в летах.

— Ладно, - тихо прошептал Джек после некоторых раздумий. Его голос был хриплым, несмотря на то, что он почти ничего не говорил. Брок никак не прокомментировал это, особенно когда еще одним поцелуем прижались к его губам, затем к щеке, к челюсти и ниже, к его Адамову яблоку. После Джек переместился на кровати так, чтобы лечь на спину с раскрытыми для объятия руками.

Брок последовал за ним и прижался к груди Джека, внимательно изучая его, а уголки губ Роллинза слегка приподнялись.

— Я в полном порядке, и послушаю тебя хоть раз в жизни.

Скорчив гримасу, Брок на время оставил это замечание без внимания и опустил голову на плечо Джека. Было легко заснуть, когда он чувствовал пальцы Джека в своих волосах. Утешение от осознания того, что он сделал что-то правильно для разнообразия, и звезды, ярко сияющие прямо за окном их спальни.

Все это было постоянным напоминанием о том, что ему повезло просто находиться здесь, на земле, с единственной звездой, которая была для него всем.


End file.
